


George and His Hair

by gaysatisfier



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Fluff, George has stubborn hair, Humor, I love heads, M/M, so many italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysatisfier/pseuds/gaysatisfier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Lucas' hair has its own mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	George and His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This creation is based purely on my imagination so this is FICTION. Not real. This is my first Hayden/Ewan fanfic and who wouldn't want to pair cute Star Wars casts together? 
> 
> Luv u <3

“Maybe you should show more grief in that scene, you know, to make the,er, the audience feel what your character is feelin’.” Hayden nodded throughout George’s direction. 

It was week 82 of filming Star Wars episode III. It was the last week Hayden will work with George, with Star Wars. Well, it was what it had been stated in his contract anyways.

Tired was quite an understatement to describe the tough, long working hours he had spent for this huge production. Hayden was beyond tired- he was exhausted.

As he was busy concentrating to George’s roundabout instructions, he felt two hands sneaking- embracing his waist from behind, ghosting warm breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Jesus, McG,” Ewan flinched at the annoyed utterance of their director. “You are not supposed to be here because you are not in this scene and you should be practicing with Natalie but instead you are here, distracting him fro-”

“Okay, alright” Ewan put his hands up, surrendering. Hayden immediately pined for the content embrace he had been in.

“Frustration is not good for an old man” Ewan joked.

If looks could kill, Ewan would have his head rolling on the floor right now.

“I’m not old, I just- my hair just got white, okay? It has its own mind.” George defended himself. 

“Right”

“I’m a young soul with a stubborn hair.” George clarified. Both younger men chuckled. “And body.” The Canadian added sending both men, and George, laughing. “Too much Ewan McGregor turned his hair white haha.”

Ewan’s hands found its way back to Hayden’s waist. “Now Haydes, don't make him even more frustrated, his hair couldn't go whiter.”

George rolled his eyes at the two infantile men who were giggling like they're gonna lose their heads. Literally.  
Why did I even choose them in the first place.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us” George made a shooing motion to Ewan. This time, it was Ewan who rolled his eyes.

Hayden turned to face Ewan in his embrace and leaned forward to lightly peck his cheek. “See you.” Hayden was replied with a coquettish wink and gone was his love to the dressing room.


End file.
